Cupcakes with extra toppings
by warriorcatsluv104
Summary: Eeyup. More cupcakes, a different version, I guess. Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Why would she need me now?

Cupcakes with extra toppings

Rarity sat at the table in Carousel Boutique, working away furiously at her sewing machine. She was currently designing something she could wear to Rainbow Dash's upcoming birthday party that Pinkie Pie was hosting in a few weeks.

Suddenly, she was jerked out of her concentration by a loud knocking on the door. "Come in!" Rarity called. "Err- Rarity?" Spike said as he walked in.

The white unicorn turned to look at the small dragon. "Oh, hello, darling. How are you?"

She smiled at Spike, awaiting his response.

"I'm good, thanks." Spike said, blushing slightly.

"Anyways, I came to tell you that Pinkie Pie needs you immediately. I went to SugarCube Corner to get a donut for Twilight. She just started babbling randomly."

Rarity was puzzled.

"Why ever would she need me now? I thought she was buying the supplies for Rainbow's birthday party? I mean, isn't it in only a few weeks?"

"Actually, it's tomorrow, but that's not the issue."

Rarity gaped at Spike. "Tomorrow! Ugh! I'm not ready! Oh well...But anyways, why would Pinkie need me NOW?"

Spike shrugged apologetically. "I dunno. I didn't really understand half of what she said, but I understood a bit. She just said that it was 'The most worstest urgentest news EVAR!' Whatever _that's _supposed to mean..."

Rarity gave Spike a thankful pat on the head. "Thanks, Spike. I'll go over as soon as I can."

"Okay. Bye, Rarity." "Bye, Spikey Wikey." Spike blushed furiously then scrambled out the door.

Rarity sighed. She then picked up her unfinished creation and placed it carefully on a manequin. "I guess the dress will have to wait... No matter how important it is..." And then Rarity trotted out of Carousel Boutique.

Ambling along, Rarity chirped a friendly hello to each pony she saw when walking.

"Hello there, Ditzy Doo."

"Derp."

"Hi, Vinyl Stratch."

"Hey."

"Hi there, Scootaloo."

"Hi Rarity!"

"How are you, Dr. Whooves?"

"Quite well, thank you."

"Ello, Carrot Top."

"Hello Rarity, where is Dr. Whooves?"

"Ugh, hi, Diamond Tiara, Filthy Rich."

"Leave us alone."

"Hi, Granny Smith. Hi, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh."

"Yello, 'arity. How ar' ya on this fine day?"

"SWEEEETIE BELLE!"

"Hi big sis."

She got bored of walking around talking to each pony she saw and broke into a gallop to Sugarcube Corner. Finally arriving at the doorstep, she pushed her way in to find a waiting Pinkie. As soon as the hyper-active pony say Rarity she squealed.

"OhRarity! You'refinallyhere! Youwon'!" Pinkie sputtered.

Rarity face-hoofed. "Pinkie, what is it that's so urgent? I had to stop making my dress because of this!" Rarity whined.

"My cupcakes! I need you to taste test them!"

" If you don't, people might not like them and then we'll go out of business then I'll have to live on the streets in a cardboard box and I will be out in the rain all night and I will be really sad because I don't have my friends and then I'll make a Pinkie Promise to someone to give me food then they will break the Pinkie Promise and I'll get mad at them and I'll have to get food from dirty trashcans and then I'll get a bad disease from some of the dirty food and then I will die because somepony didn't wash their trashcan! Don't you see what will happen?" Pinkie chided.

The white unicorn stamped her hoof in annoyance. "You stopped my creations for a TASTE TEST?" Rarity huffed.

"And Pinkie, do you really think that SugarCube Corner will go out of business because of one batch of cupcakes?" Rarity said softly, sighing because of Pinkie's overcome stupidity.

"YEEEEEES!"

"It's important, though, anyways! Pleeeeease?" Pinkie frowned, and she shoved an oddly colored brownish-purple cupcake in Rarity's snout.

"Oh, whatever! Fine!" Rarity took a medium-sized bite of the cupcake, glaring at Pinkie Pie.

"Ok, now Rarity, you have to understand that whatever happens in five seconds is _completely normal._ Okay?" Pinkie confirmed, in a unusual, serious tone.

"Uh- Pinkie, what do you me-" Rarity felt dizzy, out of the blue, and Pinkie's words echoed in her head. _Whatever happens in five seconds in completely normal. Whatever happens in five seconds is completely normal. Whatever happens in five seconds is completely normal..._And then Rarity collapsed. The cupcakes were drugged.


	2. Have fun when doing dirty work

***Author's note: Derpy Hooves is featured in this chapter. She won't be killed, because she is the best pony in the world. Just a warning, if you don't want to see Derpy get hurt, though. Btw, my stomach was a bit queasy when writing this...but it's worse when you're writing the sotry, of course...***

Cupcakes with extra toppings

Rarity's eyes fluttered open. She was strapped vertically to a metal obsevation table, and her mouth was gagged.

She was positioned in a foul smelling room, and as her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that there were banners hung from intestines that said 'HAVE FUN WHEN DOING YOUR DIRTY WORK' and 'LIFE IS A PARTY' scrawled in dark red on the wall. Rarity realized it was blood on the wall.

The white unicorn tried her hardest to scream for help, but the gag was doing its job. "Mrmff!" Rarity squeaked.

Pinkie Pie was sifting through a white, stained bag. She heard Rarity's squeal and turned.

"Ooh, Rarity, you're awake, finally! I've just been preparing for all the fun we're going to have! Did you see the banner? You always have to have fun when you're doing your dirty work! Oh, and I got Fluttershy and Ditzy Doo while you were out. I thought they would be good company, too." Pinkie giggled.

Rarity turned to her left to find a wide eyed Fluttershy and silent Derpy Hooves.

"I don't need Ditzy for much, I just need her cutie mark. It fits her bubbly personality, don't you think? It'll look great on my dress for Rainbow Dash. I'm trying out your talent, Rarity." Pinkie smiled and giggled mischieviously again.

Fluttershy looked at Rarity pleadingly, as if to say, "_What's going to happen to us?"_ Derpy just remained silent. Rarity shook her head, silently saying, "_I don't know."_

Pinkie Pie turned back to her bag and dug through it once more. She emerged again with a scapel in hand. "Okay, I just need each of your cutie marks, first."

She trotted over to Rarity first, taking care to wave the scapel in Rarity's face. "Now Rarity, this won't hurt a bit. Errr..It will hurt, but not as much if you're quiet and don't move. I'm just warning you. Okai?" Pinkie chimed. Rarity nodded.

Pinkie positioned the scapel and pierced the unicorn's hide. She then ran the scapel in a perfect circle around the gemstones that made up Rarity's cutiemark. Rarity tried to scream, and ignoring Pinkie Pie's warning, thrashed around wildly.

The scapel was jammed into Rarity's muscle from her squirming. This made Rarity clamp down on her lip extremely hard, sending blood flowing down her chin.

Pinkie Pie sighed. "I _told _you to not scream or move around...Oh, and by the way, call me Pinkamena." Pinkamena giggled behind her hoof. "Okay, well anyways, back to our work."

Pinkamena took a rusty, jagged knife out of her bag. She huffed in annoyance. "This little guy has been used sooooo much, he's wearing out! Oh well. He'll do..." The pink party pony trotted back over to Rarity and slid the knife under the cut around the unicorn's cutie mark. Pinkamena sliced downward, and the thin circle of skin fell off of Rarity's body. Rarity froze. Her muffled moan came from under the gag. "Urrrrphhh..."

"Oh Rarity, silly, it doesn't hurt. It's just your CUTIE MARK, for Celestia's sake." Pinkamena grinned maniacally. "Now for Fluttershy!"

Pinkamena trotted over to Fluttershy. "Oh wait, I need the scapel. Duh, Pinkie." Pinkamena bonked her head with her hoof and skipped back over to the table she had laid her scapel on. "Hehe, now we can continue!" Pinkamena chirped.

She hopped back over to Fluttershy. "Okay, Fluttershy! Ready? Ready?" Fluttershy gulped, but didn't shake or nod her head. Pinkamena removed Fluttershy's cutie mark quickly. Fluttershy yelped. "Ough!" Her eyes welled up with tears, and they started to silently stream down her face.

"Well, your turn, Ditzy!" Pinkamena smiled at Derpy. Derpy looked back at her with wide, crossed eyes, still saying nothing. Pinkamena bounced over to Derpy. She sliced off her cutie mark as well. Looking down at her bloody, blank flank, a serious emotion crossed Derpy's face.

Anger.

She thrashed, kicking against the metal table with all her might, sending a shudder down the table. She screamed, and tore off the gag with her teeth. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, PINKIE PIE? HURTING YOU FRIENDS? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Banging her hooves against the table, Derpy was making a sharp clanging sound. She flapped and whipped her winds around frantically, trying to unbind them from the tabel. Her flank was still bleeding heavily. "WHY? Wh- why? Why...?" and then Ditzy Doo blacked out from all the strength she had put into her fight.

Pinkamena was staring at the bloody mail-mare. "Err...Let's move on, shall we? Fluttershy, you're- you're up next..." Pinkamena sifted through her bag and pulled out a thin, sharp bladed knife.

Then she put it back and muttered under her breath. She got out an angle saw. "Now for your wings..." The pink pony clicked them on and shoved it into Fluttershy's first wing. It made a horrible grinding sound as it sliced through bone and send blood flying. Fluttershy fainted. The angle saw suddenly cut off, and Pinkamena stamped her hoof. "Ugh!" Fluttershy's wing has hanging on by just a thread of skin. Pinkamena just sliced it off with the rusty knife she used with the cutie marks. She did the same thing with the other wing after Pinkamena found another angle saw.

After she had two yellow wings, the pink party pony grabbed her scapel again. She sliced along the edges of Fluttershy's belly. Peeling off the skin, it revealed a maze of intestines, Fluttershy's heart, her liver, her kidneys, her lungs, and everything else. Pinkamena took Fluttershy's large intestine in her jaws and yanked it out, sending blood spurting everywhere and Pinkie squealing in delight.

"WOW, Fluttershy, you have such beautiful intestines! I sure wish I were a filly fooler, so I could love you and your wonderful intestines!" Pinkamena giggled. "I'm bored now. I guess I'll just kill you now..."

And with that, Pinkie Pie, the party pony, the most hyper-active pink pony you'll ever meet, tore our Fluttershy's heart...

And ended the sweet pegasus's life right then and there.


	3. Derpy's gone insane

***Author's note: Eeyup. Chapter three! ENJOY;)***

Cupcakes with extra toppings

Rarity gaped at Pinkie Pie. She had just murdered Fluttershy out of spite..For fun, for her own entertainment! What had Fluttershy ever done to her?

Just then, Derpy woke up again screaming about Pinkie.

"YOU STUPID-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-DOUCHE-BAG!" She screeched.

Pinkamena turned to gaze at Derpy.

"Oh, Ditzy, you're awake! How nice! Fluttershy left while you were sleeping!" Pinkie cried, smiling.

This set Derpy into shock as she looked over to see the battered and bloody corpse of the once known pegasus.

"How- how could you..? YOU MONSTER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE? YOU HAVE NO HEART, PINKIE PIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD-"

Pinkamena stabbed Derpy in the shoulder with the rusty knife.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

Derpy's eyes welled up with tears and she had a full out emotional breakdown. "Why am I here? What did I do to deserve this?" she sobbed quietly. "I don't understand." Derpy whispered between sobs that racked her body. She cried for continuous minutes until she became sick and vomited. Derpy then continued crying until she cried herself to sleep.

"Oh, Ditzy, how fun, you finally left me and Rarity alone!"

Pinkie smiled and giggled gleefully. "Well, Rarity, it's your turn now!" the party pony chimed.

Rarity shook her head virgorously, grunting from behind her gag. "Nrmph! Nrrrrmphhh!" Pinkie just giggled.

"Now Rarity, I'm going to need your horn. Do you mind?"

"NRRRRRRRMMMMPHHHH!"

Rarity screeched.

"I'm going to guess that that's an 'Okay Pinkie you can have my pwetty horn!'"

Pinkamena turned back to her bag and brought out an intimidatingly large chainsaw.

"This'll be quick, m'kay?"

Rarity just nodded and shut her eyes, as if trying to block out all of the horror around her. She heard the loud sputter of the chainsaw then a 'rrrrrrr' as it sprang to life. The unicorn clamped her jaws together when she heard the ear splittling grinding of her horn against the teeth of the roaring chainsaw. Then Rarity's eyes snapped open as the chainsaw hit the nerves of her horn. It as like a root canal on her horn- but worse...

When the pain faded and the roar of the chainsaw was gone, Rarity found herself with the unpleasant stickiness of fresh blood coating her face and muzzle. Pinamena was standing front of her, with a grin that should have split her face in two. It wouldn't have been a bad idea either.

"P- Pinkie, what now?" Rarity murmured softly, not caring what Pinkamena did to her anymore. Still smiling, Pinkie replied:

"You can wait. It's Ditzy's time now..." The white unicorn squeaked helplessly in reply. "Don't hurt her, she- she hasn't got anymore fight in her! Please, Pinkie, just don't.."

"I'll hurt her if I want to!" Pinkamena growled. Pinkie trotted over to Derpy's table and shook her awake. "Wake up, silly head!" she chided. Derpy's eyes fluttered open, and widened immediately.

"Ok, sooooo. I haven't really done anything to you, huh? I mean, Mrs. Cake is expecting her chocolate cupcakes- hehe - Any minute now. Which means _I have_ to get a move on. Let's just get those pretty wings of your's, and you can go. Now, I know I said that I only needed your cutie mark, but I changed my mind. Your wings will look great next to Fluttershy's."

Then without any emotion, Pinkie _'rrrrrr'd' _the chainsaw to life.

Trembling ever so slightly, Ditzy shut her eyes again. She let her body go limp. She looked as if she were in complete peace, in a beautiful place and not in a scene straight from a horror movie.

Pinkamena lowered the chainsaw to Derpy's wings and pushed down, evidently as hard as she could.

Derpy didn't move. Her face was wiped of emotions. She was just a statue, emotionless, stiff and... strong. A single teardrop forced its way out of Derpy's eye and rolled down her face, leaving a faint tear track behind.

This was an odd way to see Ditzy, the mail mare. Rarity wanted to look away but she couldn't, as Pinkie Pie severed the last bit of skin from the wing to the grey body.

"Now, sleep. I need to go get the memory potion from Zakora. You too, Rarity." Pinkie took a sledge hammer leaning against the wall and _bonked_ Ditzy over the head with it. It knocked her cold. Rarity thrashed wildly.

"MRRRRPH! NRRRRMPH, MRHH MRMPH!"

Pinkamena ignored her and did the same.

When Pinkie returned, she flicked Rarity's nose to wake her up.

"I got the potion! Now I just have to give it to Ditzy, throw her out, and then it's just ME and YOU!" Pinkie bounced back and forth on her hooves excitedly. "OOOOOH, I can't wait!"

Pinkamena trotted over to her table and retrieved a glass cylinder. Pinkie tipped back Ditzy's head, pried her mouth open, and poured a brownish- greenish colored liquid in from the cylinder. She hurriedly unstrapped Derpy, flung her onto her back and ran upstairs.

The pink pony returned five minutes later, her flanks heaving.

"For Celestia's sake, what had that pony been EATING? I dunno, but it must have been somethin' from the Apple family's farm. Anyways, let's just get this _over_ with. I think Fluttershy's intestines will have to do for the cupcakes. I just want you dead."

Pinkie was obviously tired, much less sane than she ever was.

"Sorry I couldn't spend more time with you, Rarity. I'm just so tired."

The party pony took the rusty, now bloody jagged knife carved a heart out of Rarity's chest.

"I love you, Rarity. As a friend, ALWAYS."

And with that, she pushed the knife deep into the center of the heart she carved. Rarity had died. She would be gone, but not forgotten...

"Rarity? You down here? Helloooo?" Spike pushed into the darkness of the musty basement.

"Oh Spike, you're right on time!"


	4. The Grand Finale

***Author's note: Eeyup. Chapter four! The 'grand finale!' ENJOY;) ***

Cupcakes with extra toppings

Well...Life turned out to be okay.

Pinkie was found to be a murderer and was arrested. It's said she got a death sentence.

Oh, by the way, this is Twilight Sparkle. Faithful student of Princess Celestia! Err...WAS the faithful student of Princess Celestia. You see, I went to go looking for Spike. Instead, I found myself face to face with the corpses of Rarity and Fluttershy.

Life is still good, though. I really died quickly, you know?

You want to know what happened to Derpy, huh? Well okay, here goes.

She was sent to therapy after Dr. Whooves found her half demolished body outside of SugarCube Corner. One day in therapy, her therapist asked her if she remebered anything about her wings and cutie mark being severed. She said:

"Pink mane pony, pink body and- balloooooons..."

That gave Pinkie Pie away, pretty much. Derpy is still in therapy, though she's getting alot better. She and Dr. Whooves got together. She's a soon to be mom, too. I come down to Ponyville to watch sometimes.

Rainbow Dash's party was good. I wasn't there, but, uh... Applejack and Pinkie Pie were. Of course, she was wearing her wings and cutie mark cape. Rarity's horn was present as well. So was mine. The cupcakes consisted of Fluttershy's large and small intestines. No one knew that, though. As far as they were concerned, the cupcakes were chocolate fudge.

No one told Rainbow Dash what happened until Rarity's funeral. Everyone was in attendence. If someone had something Rarity made, they wore it. Rainbow Dash gave a speech:

"Rarity, I never would have imagined for your life to end like this. No one would have dreamed it would be Pinkie Pie. It's horrible that you had to go through what you did, and I will respect and honor you always for enduring it. You didn't plan it, yet it happened so suddenly. I saw your dress. It was beautiful. I would have loved to see you in it. You would look like an angel, as always. I just hope you can rest peacefully now, in a world free of any tragedy. You're safe up in Heaven, and no one can hurt you anymore. I can expect that you look just as wonderful as you ever did, with GOD watching over you. You Are Amazing. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't. You get to be with Spike, and Twilight and Fluttershy. Spike will be overjoyed to see you, I think. He always loved you. We love you, Rarity. Don't ever forget that.

We Love You."

*Sigh...* It was such a beautiful speech. I didn't know Rainbow had it in her. Rarity and I went down to watch. She teared up... She wanted to tell Rainbow Dash 'THANKYOU.' Fluttershy was busy tending to animals on the Rainbow Bridge. She helped some dogs cross over.

Wait, what, Carrot Top? OMIGOSH! Really? Sorry guys. I gotta go. I'll be..right back. Derpy Whooves is having her foal! *squee*

*An hour later*

It's a filly, and her name is Rose Cream. She's white with a reddish mane. She adorable! I'm so happy for Derpy!:) :)3 *squee* Well, I have some free time. Let me show you around. Right now, were on the Silver Square. It's so festive here! Well, moving on.

This here is the Golden Gate. It's where we enter from going back and forth. *SIGH* This place is so big, I can't show you everything... Let's go see Rainbow Dash.

Ponyville! We're here. There she is. Hey Dash! Come'ere!

"Twilight? Oh, I'm so glad you came to visit... Pinkie is dead."

She is? *squee* I just came to say hi. Gotta go. Bye, Dash. I'll come visit for a longer time soon. *squeeeeee*

Well, you've been shown what's happened. I guess I'll...see you later. Bye, guys.

**THE** END.


End file.
